1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a molding insert for molding machines, for the production of compacted molded bodies.
2. The Prior Art
Such molding inserts are particularly in use devices for the production of stones molded from concrete and, in this connection, form a vibrating mold, together with a mold frame. The mold cavities of a mold insert set onto a vibrating table are filled with concrete mass and closed off at the top with pressure dies. By means of vibration excitation of the vibrating table, the concrete mass is compacted to such a great extent that the damp molded stones subsequently de-molded from the molding insert retain their shape and can be stored in intermediate storage for final drying and curing.
For such intermediate storage, a differentiation is made between:    a) Single-layer production systems, which leave the molded stones on an intermediate plates located between the vibrating table and the molding insert even during the vibration process, lift the molding insert up from the intermediate plate during de-molding, and which use a layer of molded stones together with the intermediate plate for intermediate storage, whereby typically, several units with one plate and one layer of molded stones each are stacked on top of one another.    b) Multi-layer production systems, in which several layers of molded stones are laid on top of one another without intermediate plates. For this purpose, the molded stones in the mold cavities must be held in the mold cavities even after the molding insert is lifted up from the vibrating table or, if applicable, from an intermediate plate, and pressed out of the mold cavities to deposit them.